


God help ye merry gentlefolk

by Mello_Likes_Chocolate_Milk



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Likes_Chocolate_Milk/pseuds/Mello_Likes_Chocolate_Milk
Summary: This is pretty much just bad poetry. It's meant to be a song, but i thought I'd post it here for now.





	God help ye merry gentlefolk

God rest ye merry gentlefolk  
For at th'starboard they draw near  
They lift you up with fancy sounds  
And rid you of your fear 

They draw you in and spit you out  
Theyre grinning ear to ear  
God rest ye merry gentlefolk  
For at th'starboard they draw near. 

For they rid you of your fear  
They rid you of your soul  
They rid you of emotion  
They make your blood run cold 

For they dance with bitter merriment  
And they bore into your eyes  
Their song of cold War glitters  
And leads you to your demise. 

God forsake ye merry gentlefolk  
Their feet have hit the deck  
Watch they don't run up to you  
And grab you by the neck 

They'll drag you down and spit you out  
A shell of what you were  
God forsake ye merry gentlefolk   
For their feet have hit the deck.

For they rid you of your fear  
They rid you of your soul  
They rid you of emotion  
They make your blood run cold 

For they dance with bitter merriment  
And they bore into your eyes  
Their song of cold War glitters  
And leads you to your demise. 

God help you sorry gentlefolk  
They come with crimson knives  
They grinning ear to ear as they  
Sing of your demise.


End file.
